The invention concerns a dust exhauster with an electric motor which is mounted between a lower support plate and an upper anchoring plate also having electric or electronic components mounted on boards in the flow-through housing and an intake channel and an exhaust channel for the motor cooling air.
Such dust exhausters are known. Their electric motors are designed as asynchronous motors. They therefore require relatively bulky power and control electronics which have usually been installed on two separate European-format boards. Because of this bulk it was impossible to place the boards with their components directly in the flow of the motor cooling air. Therefore, the components quickly became quite hot and, consequently, their service life suffered appreciably.
The object of the invention is to provide a dust exhauster of this type which is remarkable in particular for a substantial extension of the service life of its electric and electronic components. The components are also arranged in a housing in such a way as to save space and to be readily replaceable.